By Your Side
by cookieturtle
Summary: Max and the flock try to get over the loss of angel and continue to save the entire earth. How can they do it with so many obstacles in their way and even some problems normal teenagers already face? FAX! FAX! FAX! FAX! Oh and some FAX!
1. Distractions

Fang and I were sitting side by side on our cliff.

The sun scattered pink patches of sunlight into the sky between the clouds.

"What do you think we should do?" I asked him, my voice croaking from my sobbing. I hardly ever cried but ever since Angel died… I guess that's all I've been doing really. Fang has been here though, by my side. Who would have thought Mr. No-Emotion here could comfort you so well.

Fang stood up and unfolded his deep black wings, his feathers shining purple in the rising sun. He reached his hands out to me and I took them, unfolding my own tawny wings in the process. Then, still holding hands, Fang and I stood looking out to the horizon of the glittering water, before diving off the cliff.

The wind whipped across my face and adrenaline rushed inside me as I descended down and down. I glanced over at Fang, who's eyes were twinkling with delight before I let go of his hands and our wings snapped out simultaneously, catching the wind and carrying us gracefully up into the sky. Laughter bubbled up in me as I felt free again while I did a few twirls in the air and playing around with Fang. We shot up into the sky together and came face to face high surrounded by blue, and in that moment, as looked into Fang's obsidian eyes whilst hovering in the air, I felt alive.

~~~~~~~~~-PAGE BREAK OH YEAH!-~~~~~~~~~

We touched down onto the tallest tree in the forest and swung down to our campsite. We found Iggy lying sprawled on the ground being lazy while Nudge and Gazzy fooled around with some sticks and rocks cross-legged on the ground.

Ass I did my usual head count I felt a stab of pain when I realised no-one was actually missing. It wiped the happiness that was momentarily inside of me that I caught while flying, but I quickly plastered on a fake smile and used my leader voice.

"C'mon guys! Up, up, up! Iggy, you can start cooking up some squirrels while you guys" I pointed to Nudge and Gazzy "can go fetch some water from the lake!" I ordered them, try to keep them busy and their minds off Angel.

They all hurried to do their jobs (for once), glad for something to do. Iggy sensed my fake cheerfulness and quickly caught on to my plan to cheer up the kids, so he jumped up and started crazily chasing squirrels. His arms were flailing about behind him, his strawberry blond hair being thrown around as he started to shout "LET MEH LOVE YOU!" at the top of his lungs after an innocent little squirrel.

I think a few birds flew away from being perched on the trees surrounding us, beind disturbed by the randomness that is Iggy.

But it did earn a few giggles from Nudge and Gazzy, Fang even cracked a smile while shaking his head and I found myself let out a light laugh.

Oh Iggy.

I tossed some buckets we found to Gazzy and Nudge then pushed them on their way to the lake. They set off running and impersonating Iggy.

I sighed and sat down. Fang ran a hand through his black hair and did the same. He wrapped an arm around me and rubbed my arm comfortingly. I was surprised that he made me feel better.

"It's gonna be okay Max." he said softly. "all we have to do is work hard to throw down The School and then we can do whatever you want. It won't even take long because you _are_ Maximum Ride." He said.

I smiled and hugged him and he hesitantly hugged me back at first, but then the hug turned warm and comforting. Into something that we both need at this time.

"Thank you Fang. So much." I murmured, really meaning it.

"It's okay Max. I'm here for you. Always"

(A/N) 'Ello! Turtle here! I'm sorry if any of you guys actually liked my other story but I personally don't like it anymore. So I deleted it. Yup…

OMG Fang is so sweet! Aww!

BRB dying of Fax fluff.


	2. COOKIE REUNION!

We did some work and after a while the sun set and we were all huddled around a fire Fang managed to bring up, eating roasted squirrels and thinking up plans in silence.

"Can we just _please_ go to Ella's house? Pretty please?" said Nudge out of nowhere.

Well that was random I thought, but now that I think about it, visiting mum was a good idea since we needed a break and we haven't seen her in ages anyway.

"Okay. First we have to pack up. The faster we do, the faster we can go so chop chop!" I clapped my hands and I was rewarded with cheers. They all started moving fast encouraged by the thought of warm shelter and most likely, FOOD!

We all had our bags loaded and ready to go, standing in a line at the edge of a cliff.

"Okay guys, up and away!" I called, snapping out my wings and shooting into the sky after a running start. Everyone followed soon after and we formed a 'V' in the starry sky.

After around 30 minutes of complaining and lots of snacks we cautiously land in mum's front yard and knocked on the door. It opened after a while to a sleepy Ella. With her hair in a mess and her pyjamas on she said with a tired voice "I'm sorry but we- MAX?!" she yelled in surprise, now wide awake.

"Yup." I replied, opening my arms which Ella ran into for a hug.

"I haven't seen you in ages!" she exclaimed happily.

"Uhm, hello? Hun, I think I exist as well." Said a playfully sassy voice.

Then, being the teenage girls they are, Ella and Nudge rushed to each other jumping and squealing about a random fashion trend.

"We are _so_ going to have a MEGA shopping spree tomorrow! We just have to ask- ohmygosh. MUM! MAX AND THE FLOCK ARE HERE!" she hollered, grabbing my hand and dragging me to the living room while skipping in happiness. The flock followed, snickering at Ella's crazy behaviour. Hmm, déjà vu.

"REALLY?!" came a yell from mum's room. Oh, I see where I get my voice from now.

Mum came into the lounge, fussing over us and bringing us milk and her famous chocolate chip cookies like we were 7 year olds… not that I was complaining.

Once we were all seated in the plush couches and munching on the warm chocolaty goodness that is mum's cookies, we watched movies.

Lots and lots of 'em, abusing the luxury of having a TV until we were all knocked out with Harry Potter still on (during the most exciting part mind you, that's how tired we were).

**OMG I'm so sorry guys I haven't updated in **_**ages**_** because school.**

**UGH and this is a sucky chapter but it's just a filler while I type the next chapter up.**

**(Yes I write all my chapters down then type them up later it's a waste of time blah blah.)**

**3 Turtle ^_^**


End file.
